Pinkie Promises
by peanutchuu
Summary: A smile played around the tangerine's lips as his pinkie finger gently hooked with Dazai's, an innocent gesture, similar to a kid's pinkie promise. 'You promised to never leave again, Osamu. I want to give you a promise back. I will stand by your side, no matter what, do you understand? As long as you would allow me to.'


_A smile played around the tangerine's lips as his pinkie finger gently hooked with Dazai's, an innocent gesture, similar to a kid's pinkie promise._ _' **You promised to never leave again, Osamu. I want to give you a promise back. I will stand by your side, no matter what, do you understand? As long as you would allow me to.'**_ _Now the brunett's cheeks heated up, creating a gentle red hue as he smiled back at Chuuya, a soft chuckle leaving his throat._ _' **Of course I would let you, Chuuya. I couldn't ask for anything more.'**_ _Unlocking their fingers the detective took the gloved hand of his, gently placing it on his chest, right where his heart was._ _' **And no matter what, I will stand by your side and be with you just like you stand with me. My heart will be always yours and with you, Chuuya. I love you.'**_

 **"What's wrong, Chuuya-kun?"**

The voice of the man moving above him was soft and filled with care as it reached the petite young man's ears, dragging him back to reality. Noticing the trace the tear had left on his cheek Chuuya reached up, wiping it quickly off his reddened cheek.

 **"Nothing, I just-"**

Before he could answer with the lie he had made up in his head he felt the other push deeper, making his body shudder with a warm pleasure as a soft moan left his lips.

 **"Good boy~ That is the face you're supposed to show right now."**

A soft low chuckle followed those words, the praise still spoken with that caring warmth. The gentle trusts continued on, coaxing sweet sounds from the young executive's lips, each one rewarded with another pleasing slow movement deep inside of him.

 **"I really hoped that my words had been clear enough, Chuuya-kun. I thought I told you to forget him."**

Once again he didn't get a chance to answer, his words drowning in the sweet moan that Mori forced out of him yet again.

 **"Correct me if I am wrong, my dear Chuuya, but wasn't there anything left but pain for you believing into him? Or maybe... you're enjoying the pain a bit to much? In that case I can help you out~."**

The executive's azure eyes widened at the change of the atmosphere. Mori's smile was still genuine, his voice still caring, but without a warning something else had joined, something way more darker.

Shivering his body reacted to the thrill as he sensed the malicious vibe from the older, causing said one to let out a satisfied triumphant laughter.

 **"Good boy, so you know afterall who you belong to. "**

Nodding to the raven haired man's words Chuuya's hips twitched in excitement as a he felt the other's finger slide beneath the choker on his neck, yanking him up.

 **"But I guess I should remind you of what I taught you, just in case so there aren't any misunderstandings."**

Hearing those words Chuuya knew what would await him, and just like expected a moment later he felt a sharp pain in his lower half, his body tightening around his boss as his mind went blank.

Intoxicated by the sweet contrast Mori's next thrust brought upon him his body shuddered yet again.

When had he become like this? When had he started to crave for the sweet pleasure of the pain Mori could give him? He didn't know. Chuuya didn't know, but he needed it, needed _him_.

Now that his mind was numbed with the pain the scalpel had left as it had parted the pale skin on his abdomen he could give in to the pleasure the thrusts of his boss caused within him.

Moving eagerly to satisfy his needs Chuuya enjoyed himself, enjoyed the numbness Mori was able to bring over his painful mind. By now he belonged to this man, the one who had taught him how to forget.

Softly yet determined his hips rocked against those deep and gentle thrusts, one shiver following the next as Mori's proud voice praised him.

Once again his mind went blank, this time overwhelmed with white pleasure that lured the sweetest moan out of his throat for the older as he reached one of the many addicting climaxes Port Mafia's leader had allowed him to reach.

 **"Ah, I see that you surely didn't forget our lessons, Chuuya-kun. I am really proud of how obedient you are."**

Words that brought a smile to the gingers lips before they were covered by the lips telling them. Still shivering with the pleasure he couldn't care less how the fluids running down his thighs labelled him as Mori's property, eagerly committing himself to the rough kiss he was rewarded with.

 **"So tell me about your thoughts earlier? I am eager to know about them."**

Shaking his head no the young executive only smiled against the raven's lips.

 **"Nothing of importance, boss. I can barely recall them anyways."**


End file.
